


To See You Come of Age

by moonfairydoll



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode 5X01, Episode Reaction, Episode Related, Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairydoll/pseuds/moonfairydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s parents find out about their son’s engagement to Kurt. (Episode 5x01 Reaction Fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See You Come of Age

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another reaction fic! What can I say? I’ve been feeling inspired lately. I wrote this based on my own headcanons regarding Blaine’s parents and also based on the backstory for my fic “Picking up the Pieces” that centers around Blaine’s mother. If you have any questions regarding what these headcanons or backstories are feel free to message me about them. Title from the John Lennon song “Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)”.
> 
> (Unbeta’ed, so please excuse any errors.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy thoughts in my head.

There are three loud knocks on his door; followed by the familiar sound of his mother's voice. "Blaine. Devon. Anderson. Open this door right this moment!"

He frowns, finishes buttoning his shirt and opens the door. "Mom? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, everything is just dandy! Your father's office. Now!"

She turns on her heels leaving a dumbstruck Blaine just standing there.

He snaps out of it and follows his mother to his father's home office.

James Anderson sits at his desk, looking over his glasses as his son comes in. He smiles, continues typing something on his computer and decides it's better to let his wife do the talking.

Blaine feels nervous all of the sudden and wonders what could possibly be wrong. "Mom? What's going on?" He sits in one of the arm chairs placed in front of his father's desk. His father just smiles softly and shrugs.

"What's going? What's going on?!" Patricia Anderson is on the verge of a nervous breakdown; her brown eyes wide and her hands are shaking. "Oh, I'll tell you what's going on! My youngest son - who's still in high school, by the way - just got engaged and all of Ohio knew about it before his own parents did. _That's_ what's going on!"

"Oh." It's all Blaine can come up with. He was planning on telling them this weekend - really - it's just that with all the excitement he completely forgot.

" _Oh?_ Is that all you have to say to us?"

Blaine's father finally speaks up. "Calm down, Patty. Let the boy explain himself."

"Do _not_ call me Patty right now, James. I am _not_ in the mood."

"I'm sorry, dear." He turns to look at Blaine; his blue eyes shining bright. "Looks like you're on your own on this one, son."

"Um, how did you guys find out?" Blaine asks cautiously.

His father answers casually - eyes glued to the words on his computer screen. "Cooper called."

Blaine frowns. He hadn't spoken to his older brother in months. "But I didn't tell him anything."

His mother scoffs at this and exclaims. "It's on Youtube, Blaine!"

"What?!"

"Yes, you heard me. Your bigger-than-life proposal is online. The whole world knew before your own family!"

Blaine was taken aback by this information; he didn't even know the proposal had been videotaped. He would have to find out how that happened. It would have to wait until later though because now he had to come up with a good explanation to calm down his mother. She was a tiny woman, but she could intimidate anyone with just one hard look.

"I'm… sorry? I was going to tell you guys, I swear. It's just that I had enough people already telling me that it was a crazy idea and that we’re too young; I didn't want to hear it from you too."

Blaine's mother moves to sit next to her son as he continues. "I love Kurt and I can't imagine living one more minute of my life without him. And yes, we're young... but we've wasted enough time as it is."

He looks up to meet his parents’ gaze; his hazel eyes shining bright with unshed tears.

Patricia can't help but smile softly at her son. He looks so young, but he was on his way to becoming someone's husband and that made her heart swell with pride. She takes a moment to look up at her husband; who gives her an encouraging wink as she takes a deep breath.

"You silly goose." She laughs softly.

Blaine frowns once more; confusion evident in his features. "What?"

"You actually think I'm upset because you got engaged so young? Have you forgotten how old I was when I married your father?"

Blaine's father takes off his glasses, gets up from his desk and joins his wife. He smiles knowingly at his son as realization hits him.

"You were 19 and dad... you were 21." His voice filled with wonder. "How could I forget?"

His father speaks earnestly. "Listen, Blaine. I know that when you told us you were gay; I didn't take it too well. And I know that I haven't always been thrilled about the idea of you dating Kurt. I also know that the last time I was even close to being father of the year was when you were about 11 years old. And I'm so, _so_ incredibly sorry about that. I really am. But this past year things happened that made me realize I was incredibly close to losing my son and I don't want to feel like that ever again. I'm so happy you've found love so young and are so sure of that love that you can't wait to start your life together."

Blaine swallows hard and a single tear comes rolling down his cheek.

"We're happy for you, sweetheart. We really are. I’m just upset because I missed the proposal. I would have given anything to be there with you and be able to celebrate that special moment with you both."

James interjects. "And Kurt’s dad."

Blaine's mother nods and adds; "And four rival show choirs."

They all laugh together for a moment.

"I can't believe the Dean at Dalton didn't call to tell me about all this. Guess who's not playing golf with me anymore?" Blaine's father says jokingly.

"So... You're okay with Kurt and I being engaged?"

"Of course, we are! But I'm helping to plan the wedding!"

"But mom..."

"No, buts... Blaine Devon! You didn't include me in your proposal plans, so now you have to at least let me help with the wedding. Oh, and before I forget I need you to pack an overnight bag."

"Why? Am I going somewhere?"

" _We_... are going to New York."

Blaine smiles wide and bright. "New York?"

"Of course, bud. We want to congratulate our future son-in-law in person." James winks at his son.

Patricia gets up from where she's sitting and moves towards the door. "Yeah, but don't get any ideas. It's just for one night; you won't even have time for a quickie." She smiles mischievously at her son.

Blaine blushes at this; embarrassment getting the best of him. He looks at his father; who is trying to contain his laughter and back to his mother. "Mom!"

She looks at him innocently and if he's good at making puppy dog eyes; his mother is an expert. "What? Why are you embarrassed? Do I have to remind you that it was your father that found you two fooling around in the pool last summer?"

Blaine is now completely mortified. "Please... just... stop." He begs.

She laughs as she rolls her eyes. "Fine."

"Can I go now? I promised Tina I'd meet her at the mall to help her choose her dress for prom."

"Yeah and I need to get back to work." Blaine's father adds as he makes his way back to his desk.

"Sure. Oh, but Blaine?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Could you tell Kurt to send me a picture of his ring? I know we're seeing him tomorrow, but I'd really like to at least see the ring beforehand?"

Blaine smiles warmly at his mother. "Sure thing, mom.”

"Oh, and say hi to Tina for me; and make sure to tell her that she's on my list for not telling me about the proposal. Sam too."

Blaine laughs softly. "I will."

They step out of his father's office; leaving him alone to work. He grabs his jacket and his keys, but his mother's voice stops him.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"It was a beautiful proposal. I mean, from what I could see from the video. It sort of reminded me of when your father proposed to me. And to think he once told me he wasn’t very good at romance.”

Blaine smiles at this.

“You Anderson men sure know how to put on a show.” She smiles brightly and is momentarily lost in the memories of her own proposal all those years ago; tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

He approaches his mother, hugs her tightly and kisses her on the cheek.

"I love you, mom."

"Yeah, yeah... get out of here you."

He kisses her once more and leaves; closing the front door behind him - barely missing his mother's soft emotion-filled voice.

"I love you too… my beautiful, darling boy."


End file.
